Understanding
by Tracergirl
Summary: Pinkie Pie doesn't understand her surroundings: her friends, Pinkamena...well...all except one particular pony. Pinkie-centred. PinkieDash. ONE hint of Spilight


She didn't understand someponies.

Neither did they understand her.

She couldn't understand why ponies would get sad and lose hope sometimes. To her, losing hope so easily was like saying her life wasn't worth it. Why? Because that was what she felt was her goal in her life- to make ponies happy, not lose hope, not think of bad things, not frown, always smile, she was the Element of Laughter after all. Every time she saw somepony happy it was making **her **happy, she felt like their saviour, she felt like….like…..home- no wait not home. Home was the place where she left everything sad, everything miserable and dark, every bit of Pinkamena…..Well, at least **she **thought so…Lately she saw her again….The old memory of the lost hope locked in her past. Pinkamena was probably her alter ego, because whenever she was sad, whenever she was practically not herself anymore, Pinkamena came. She was like another using her body whenever she wasn't there, she was the opposite of happiness, the opposite of Laughter, the opposite of optimist, the opposite of Pinkie Pie. Maybe that's why she never smiled or had nice thoughts about the World or her surroundings- if she did it would be her well-known crazy-sadistic smile or a wide smirk, and whenever she did smile- she gave another birth to Pinkie Pie, like she would've never **dared **to be happy.

Of course, Pinkie didn't get her. She knew **she **was the optimistic part of the body, which most of her surrounding ponies called Pinkie Pie or simply Pinkie. And Pinkamena was the pessimistic one. Being a pessimist or optimist was like choosing a religion- and they had different Gods, which they wanted to believe in. Pinkie's was Laughter and Pinkamena's was the opposite of Laughter- he would be called either Sadness or Frowning. And of course, like a real religion, they didn't understand how the other could believe that particular God, like an optimist couldn't understand how the pessimist could find anything bad in life and a pessimist couldn't find what good in life could the optimist could find…So in other words, the body they shared was becoming a realist, but instead of one ego, it was split into two- both having equal parts of the original realist. If not Pinkamena Diane Pie(the original name of the body) would have been a normal pony like, let us say, Bon Bon or Big Macintosh , but no…**she** was chosen to be the Element of Laughter and she had to deal with herself **and** Pinkamena. She did. No matter how much they- not actually quarrel- couldn't understand each other. They were stuck together like two sides of the same coin.

Of course, Pinkamena wasn't the only one Pinkie couldn't understand. No. There were lots more.

Like the way she couldn't understand Twilight. The purple pony –no matter how smart she could be- could have understood or wanted to understand friendship if they hadn't budged in her life. She would be left alone with only books to study and Spike to talk to…well…..maybe that's why they were so close…..

She didn't understand Rarity. The pony was so caught up in beautifying- which the pink pony had to admit, reminded her of herself- that she forgot how to be happy about the fact that it was beautiful. The Earth was beautiful. But Rarity didn't think so- she thought the World was far away from perfect and that's why she beautifies it so much. Pinkie, on the other hoof, beautifies the World with her optimism, because she is following the World's orders – to make beautiful things and keep the World beautiful. The World was already beautiful to her. But-like mentioned- Rarity didn't think so…..

She didn't understand Applejack. She was such realist. Of course-like Pinkie herself- she wanted to make her friends happy, she wanted everything to be calm and cool-maybe more than that-, she wanted to make things good. But what Pinkie couldn't understand was how inartistically she thought of the World. She saw it as only a place to work, to live, to be yourself, to see beauty, while Pinkie saw it as a place where you have the duty to be a birth of beauty and continue to make the World beautiful. Applejack just does something for a living and knowledge…..

She didn't understand Fluttershy either. She always wondered how the pony could be so shy, yet be nice and want to make ponies happy, how she was the Element of Kindness. It was like she was scared of the World, yet she still wanted to help with something with beautifying it. Like she was a pessimist, who knew it was wrong to be one and tries to be an optimist. Of course, she admired her for trying, but her 'pessimistic' side strongly reminded her of her alter ego, Pinkamena. Only the different thing was that Fluttershy is trying to be the opposite, while it would be the end of Euqestria if Pinkamena even **thought** to do so….

And in return what do you think she gets? Her friends don't understand her sometimes. They thought it was silly to think life is all beauty and there's always a way to fight the bad stuff. Of course, they knew there was, but they also knew that they couldn't always find it. That sometimes it would be like looking for a needle in a bag of rice. And to them it was creepy of how she would dare to do even that. They thought it was strange, but that was just them.

There was only one pony, who could understand her almost completely- Rainbow Dash.

Why? Because Dashie never gave up on her dreams and she was optimistic enough to start them. She was like another pretty object created by the World and wanted to beautify it and thought she was born for it. Why did I say almost? Because Dashie thought of beautifying everything so she herself could look 'beautiful' in the eyes of the World. She **did** do it for the World, but mostly for herself. While Pinkie Pie **did **do it for herself, but mostly for the World to be happy. Why for herself? Because making the World and/or her surroundings made her happy.

Just like with pranks- Dashie did them for her own fun, while Pinkie did it for her own fun **and** the fun of others. But that was a normal relationship- every relationship-no matter how close or alike the two ponies could be- has two ponies and it wouldn't be a relationship if they didn't have anything that isn't in common.

And Pinkie still thought of Rainbow Dash as something that kept her warm all the time, even though their differences, like her protector and sister, but something more. She felt right with her. Every time she was near her, every time she felt her warm baby blue coat on her own, every time she used her fluffy wings-which she always wondered why they were so fluffy even after she did some stunts- to protect her, every time she gave her a passionate lick on the cheek or even inside her mouth, every time she leaned on her playfully, and every time she even looked at her with that tough gleam in her dark pink eyes she felt warm, that contrasted to Pinkamena's certainly cold heart.

That's what she loved about Rainbow Dash- she contrasted with Pinkamena, to do her not only optimistic and in-common-with-pinkie nature, but also being like a guardian, like a protector, she was like Pinkie's God, whom she fell in love with…..

**Hey guys! I LOOOOVE PinkieDash so I decided to write something Pinkie-centred that ALSO has Pinkie loving Rainbow. I hope it's not confusing. This is kinda written a bit more-even if Pinkie seems like the smartest of the main six- from my perspective of what the 'Main Six see in the World and their 'religious-like' optimism/pessimism'. You would actually wonder where I got this imagination from….But I just explain it with the fact that I'm an artist(in fact if you go to my profile and click on my deviantART account- you could easily find a picture named **_**My Affection**_** it's a PinkieDash picture - it's screencapish!) and/or with the fact that I am part Greek(and you would wonder what imagination they have! XD).**

**ANYWAY HOPE YA ENJOYED**** IT****! R & R!**


End file.
